Yamato's Love
by Yamato Leonhart
Summary: lazy..you read the fic.


Yamato's Love  
By: Yamato Matt Ishida

AN: This is a story; set 3 years after they first entered the Digi-World. As they seek answers and try to defeat the ultimate Dark Master, emotions, obstacles and betrayal get in the way. This is a MASRN, (Matt And Sora Romance Novel). I think Matt and Sora make a great couple but it is just my opinion...It is in first person POV; but switches between different characters. Most of it switches between Sora and Matt's POVs.

======================

_**Love is like a rose  
It starts as a seed  
Then blossoms  
And as time passes  
It wilts**_

_**But true love  
Is forever**_

_**-Matt Evans (Me)**_

I sat on the shores of the lake, the water calmly lapping against the rocks and washing the sand out far. The harmonica was clutched tightly in my hand as tears fell from my eyes. Matt was gone. He had left his harmonica behind, as a symbol that he would return. But since 2 years ago, he hadn't come back yet. We had moved around to find the remaining Dark Masters, and also hoping that someday, my brother Matt would return.

"Takeru?" said a soft voice.

I turned around to look and Sora was standing there. She clutched her tag as she stared at me. Hope. The Crest of Hope is what I held. I was the one with high-hopes. I hoped that Matt would return soon. 

"Yeah?" I said.

"Come on. It's time for dinner." said Sora.

With a small, sad sigh, I stood up and trotted back to the camp with Sora. I took one, long glance at the night sky and a small smile crept on my face.

_Wherever you are Matt...please come back. I miss you oniichan..._

***Sora's POV***

I saw the hope of Matt's return being slowly eaten away as days passed. I too, hoped that he would return. I never got a chance to tell Matt my feelings for him. I never even got to say good-bye. The tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them back. Izzy and Joe were all there, eating and talking quietly among themselves. Even Gomamon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Patamon, Palmon or Agumon were not their usual, talkative selves. With Matt and Gabumon gone, it was different. Everyone was quiet, distant.

"Guys, lighten up a little." I said.

"Yeah!" Takeru chimed in.

(Note: I'm sorry if I use a mix of Japanese/English character names. I don't like to type just Matt, but like to refer to him as Yamato sometimes. And I don't enjoy typing TK every time either.)

Kari and Takeru had now settled down and started to play some games, while I sat off with Mimi, talking about nothing, just when Tai came running.

"Guys! Trouble!" he shouted frantically.

"Tai! What's wrong?!" said Izzy alarmed.

"I-I saw a Dark Master!" he said breathlessly.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted, digimon and human alike.

"And h-he was human!" he continued.

***Tai's POV***

I couldn't believe that a Dark Master could be a human. He had no digimon with him, but wore a blue cloak that enabled him to use digimon attacks. I had quickly ran away, but knew that sooner or later, we would face him. A slight twinge of pain stabbed me as I remembered Matt. Yamato Ishida; the aloof, distant one. I still remembered when we fought. I don't know what happened, but it did. He had left the group and so did Joe and Mimi. We met up later, when we were battling LadyDevimon.

"What do you remember Tai?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, all I remember is this..." I said.

I described as best as I could, what he looked like. My height, blue cloak held together by a strange symbol and that was it. I didn't see anything else. Izzy's search came up empty. I was angry and frustrated. There was a Dark Master out there, and knew that if we didn't find him and defeat him quickly, we would lose a friend. 

"We have to find that Master quick, or we'll lose someone." I said.

"You're right. Let's go!" said Sora.

"No! I say we stay here and let the Dark Master come to us." said Izzy.

"You don't need to wait any longer." said a voice.

I turned around and the others were staring at the person that I had stared at just minutes ago. Like I had said, this person wasn't a digimon, but a human. He glared at each of us. I couldn't see his expression since his face was hidden in the shadows of the hood.

"Show yourself Dark Master, and fight like a _mon_." I said courageously.

The Dark Master threw his hood off. Everyone gasped as they stared at...

***Sora's POV***

"...MATT!!!" everyone shouted in unison.

He merely nodded and I was shocked. Matt wouldn't betray us. I knew he wouldn't, but now he was a dark master. It was hard to believe, but it was the truth. Tears trailed down my face as I realized that we had lost Matt and with that, our hopes of defeating all Dark Masters, were slashed because Matt was one of them. And he wasn't a digimon who could return. No. He was human. Once dead, always dead.

"At least you still remember my name." he said coldly.

"How...how could you Matt? HOW?!" I shouted.

Just then, a more human look came over his face as he heard my voice screaming out at him. It was then when the truth came out.

***Matt's POV***

**_"3 years ago, I left because I realized that Takeru or the others didn't need me around. All I did was slow us down by getting in childish fights with Taichi. So, I left. Takeru was already insisting that he didn't need me around, and so, I didn't need to be around if I wasn't needed. As I began to walk away with Gabumon, I met some Digimon that took me to Devimon's castle. It was then that I was foolish and it was Devimon's plan to get me here on my own. As I tried to run out of there, he grabbed me and probably brainwashed me. I don't know. But when I woke up, all he told me was that I was a Dark Master and I had to eliminate the Digi-Destined. The only thing I remembered about the past, was just fragments of it."_**

"For 3 years I have spent time hunting you down." I said. "And now, you die."

"No Matt! You can't do this! You can't!!!" Takeru screamed.

"I can. And I will. It is my destiny." I replied.

As I stared at Takeru, Sora, Taichi, Izzy, Joe, Hikari and Mimi, a wave of pain swept over me as memories flooded my mind. My conscience was telling me not to do it, but another voice cut in to kill them. All of them. It was as if the two sides of my mind were fighting for control of my body. It was literally ripping me apart.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" I screamed in pain. 

"MATT!!!!!!!" Sora shouted.

***Flashback*** (Flashbacks are in 3rd person POV.)

Matt chased Tai as they laughed and played Tag. Soon, Matt had tackled Tai and tagged him.

"Tag! You're it!" Matt laughed.

And everyone ran around as Tai chased Sora. Dodging the touch and tripping sometimes, but a game was a game to be enjoyed. 

***End Flashback***

"T-Taichi?" I said hoarsely.

"Y-Yamato? Is that really you?" asked Tai nervously.

"T-take this crest of Evil off...or I'll never be the same." I said.

Tai ran towards me and took the digi-vice and pointed it at the Crest of Evil, which soon crumbled. Then, the cloak glowed as it was placed around me. Then, I snapped my fingers and Garurumon ran to me. On his back were the cloaks belonging to each Digi-Destined.

"I-I found these at the castle. Wear them." I said.

Then, I passed out. When I woke up, I was surrounded by my "friends", but I didn't deserve them. Not after what I had done. That was something I would never forgive myself for. I stood up and faced them all with eyes that betrayed my age.

"How could you guys....still be friends with me after what _I've done_?!?!" I shouted.

Tai stood up and stared at me. I was a head taller and more muscular then Joe, Izzy and he combined. I had worked out and strengthened by battling digimon myself. I was confused. I was a traitor and these people still thought I was their friend.

"Matt, we are your friends. What happened wasn't your fault and we understand that." said Tai calmly.

***Sora's POV***

Matt was confused and I could tell. He was amazed at the fact that we were still his friends, and yet he had tried to kill them. I walked over to Matt and touched his shoulder.

"Matt...please come down. Relax and let me explain." I said gently.

He sat down, looking up at me curiously. My heart pounded as his intense blue-gray eyes locked onto my own brown eyes. Then I started to talk.

"Matt, I understand that you are confused because you have betrayed our friendship and yet here we are treating you as a friend. You must understand that it wasn't _your_ fault that this happened. I understood that you had to find yourself, and every action has its consequences, but this was Devimon's doing, and not yours." I said gently.

Matt didn't say anything. I think he was shocked, but I didn't care. 

"You have to understand, that as your friends, we are always going to be here for you. No matter what." I said in a more confident voice. 

He looked up at me calmly and flashed a grin. He stood up and looked at me. 

"I-I get it now. Thank you Sora. Thanks everyone...for being there." said Matt quietly.

I walked over to him and hugged him. Even after 3 years, he hadn't changed one bit. He was still aloof and distant but he had grown up, matured and wised up as well. He understood everything now and I was glad he did. Just then, I felt him pull away. I was disappointed. Being that close to Matt was like heaven.

***Matt's POV***

It felt like heaven when Sora was that close to me. Just then, I realized that this was as good as time as any to tell her how I felt about her. I took her by the hand and led her to the small cliff where it overlooked the calm blue lake. Looking into her deep brown eyes made me feel like as if I had no problems left in the world to be miserable and depressed about. I stared right into her eyes and gave a smile.

"Sora, ever since I first met you, I knew that there was something about you. Now I realize, that I had fallen in love with you." I said.

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Sora Takenoushi, I love you." I said quietly.

***Sora's POV***

I was shocked when I heard Matt say those words. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I heard those words...the magic words that gave my life a meaning. I ran into his arms which he wrapped around me.

"I love you too *sniff* Matt..." I sobbed into his shoulder. 

Out of all the guys in our group, I had always been attracted to Matt. Not just because of his looks, but rather his charm, personality and his mysterious aura. It just drew me to him. I don't know why, but it did and I'm glad. He and I locked eyes levelly and he gently put his index finger under my chin, tipped my head and gave me a wry grin.

"Take the helmet off Sora." he whispered.

"What.....?" I said dazed.

With a small, devilish, chuckle, he took his free hand and took the helmet off my head and threw it towards the woods. I was surprised, but that split second of shock gave him the time to kiss me on the lips. Recovering somewhat sloppily, I kissed him back. My fears, problems, insecurities and thoughts about anything else melted away as I melted in his arms and the kiss. The sweet kiss that blossomed our relationship to a start. When we broke the kiss, my eyes were half-closed and my breathing was a bit heavier. He was like that too.

"Whoa...." I gasped.

"I'll take *gasp*...that as a good sign." said Matt.

***Tai's POV***

I knew that Sora loved Matt. And it wasn't that I was jealous. I loved Mimi, and since romance was in the air, I decided to tell Mimi too. I don't know, but I finally realized that Yamato Ishida; Matt, had grown up, matured and changed like everyone else. It was time that I too, admitted to my feelings and stopped denying it.

"Hey Mimi? Can I talk to you?" I said.

***Matt's POV***

As I glanced over, I saw Tai walking towards Mimi. I knew that I wasn't the only one who had fallen in love after all. I looked at Sora, who had retrieved her helmet again. I was just about to walk away when Sora grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I-I'm afraid that you'll leave...and...and.." she broke down crying. "..and not come back..."

I held her in my arms and felt her tremble and her sobs racked her body as she cried into my shoulder. I felt guilty for my absence. I didn't know it would have an impact like this on Sora. I didn't know at all. But, I was still a bit wary of myself. I feared that I might become a Dark Master. Suddenly, I fell to the ground. A wave of pain swept over me again as the buried memories resurfaced.

"Matt!! Are you okay?!" asked Sora tearily.

"I-I'm f-fine..." I managed to gasp.

***Flashback***

"YAMATO ISHIDA! GET YOUR WORTHLESS CARCASS OUT HERE!!!!" boomed a voice.

Cowering, Matt slowly walked out of his bedroom to face his father. He stood rigid and stared at his father fearfully. 

"Y-yes father?" said Matt meekly.

"DID YOU GET IN ANOTHER FIGHT?! AFTER I **SPECIFICALLY** TOLD YOU NOT TO FIGHT?!" he shouted.

"I-I didn't mean to...the boy hit me first..." Matt explained.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DID!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT!!!" he screamed. "MAYBE THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO FIGHT!!!"

Mr. Ishida dealt an excruciating blow to Matt's stomach and the little boy crumpled to the ground, sobbing in pain and gasping for air. He lay there on the ground, his tears falling to the dusty floor. A small trickle of blood poured from the corner of his mouth as he lay there. He heard an audible gasp as he heard the footsteps pounding towards him. Then, he felt gentle, soft hands wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Yamato? Yamato dear? Are you okay?" asked his mother.

I couldn't reply. I could barely breathe.

"I-I..." said Matt.

"Ssshh....don't say anything Yamato. I'll get you to the hospital." said Mrs. Ishida.

***End Flashback***

"Matt? Matt? Are you okay?" asked Sora.

"I-I'm fine...I'm fine." I replied quietly.

Sora cradled me in her arms as the sun set slowly. I didn't even realize that a sun even existed in the digi-world, but it did and I was glad. The deep brown eyes stared into my blue eyes and my pain melted away. My lips brushed against hers as I leaned up.

"I love you..." I murmured.

"I love you too Yamato..." Sora whispered.

***Kari's POV***

I don't what had gotten into my brother, but he was extremely friendly with Mimi, for a strange reason, which would probably be unexplainable. I knew that there was more than just simple friendship now, but I was also very glad that the fights had ended. Tai had been always lonely and wanted someone to love him, and Mimi, I guess, was that special person. 

- The End 

AM (Aftermath): Okay, I know the ending sucks, but I need to get working on the next fic, or I'll die from either boredom or hard work...lol. I'll revise the ending when I have time. Probably after finishing off 'Forbidden Love'. Ciao everyone! 

~Yamato Matt Ishida 


End file.
